Scorpio
|manufacturer= |line= |model= |class=Heavy assault war droid |cost= |hidet= |length= |width= |height= |mass= |gender=Masculine programmingStar Wars: Hutts Encyclopedia |sensor=Grey-Red |plating=Grey |armament=*Two heavy-round blasters *Two cannons *Tail spike |equipment=*Head guard *Targeting systems |era=*Before the Republic *Old Republic era *Rise of the Empire era *Rebellion era *New Republic era *New Jedi Order era *Legacy era |affiliation=*Fortiure kajidic *Kabbura Desilijic Fortiure's criminal empire *Budhila Desilijic Fortiure's criminal empireStar Wars: Hutts: Vengeance of Pawa *Kolluga Desilijic Fortiure's criminal empire *Hutt Cartel }} Scorpio was a masculine programmed war droid developed by Kabbura Desilijic Fortiure, the creator of the Fortiure clan, during the Hutt Cataclysms. Built to protect the Fortiure clan, Scorpio, along with Frenzy, was passed down from generation to generation, making its way down to Kolluga the Great. During the Great Hutt War, circa 815 ABY, Scorpio, along with Frenzy, played a major role in the protection of the Clans of the Ancients, which included Kolluga. Biography Early life Built by Kabbura Desilijic Fortiure, founder of the Fortiure Hutt clan, early on in the Hutt Cataclysms to protect the entire Hutt clan, Scorpio was an elite with elite weapons based off the structure and hunting patterns of the extinct Scorpiox creature, native to Hutt homeworld of Varl. Hutts: The Extinction Effect, Part 1 Along with Frenzy, Scorpio was the personal bodyguard of Kabbura and fought in many battles during the cataclysms for Kabbura. Though, when several members of the Fortiure clan had died and before the planet was nearly destroyed, Scorpio went along with the rest of the Fortiure clan when they immigrated to Nal Hutta. Around the time of or before the move to Nal Hutta, Scorpio participated in a long-forgotten Kajidic war, where he dueled the infamous bounty hunter Kraug the Terrible.Hutts: Shadow of Varl After a few centuries on Hutta, Kabbura started to have it so that Scoprio, along with Frenzy, was to be passed down every generation to protect newer members of the clan, specifically the kajidiis. Scorpio and Frenzy eventually made their way down to Budhila Desilijic Fortiure. Pawa Crisis Around 3,632 BBY, Pawa the Traitor, one of the original isotope-6 droids that were built by Kabbura the Great to protect the Fortiure clan, emerged out of hiding to take his revenge against the Fortiures. Pawa and his War Syndicate launched an assault on the Fortiure clan headquarters at Budhila's Palace on Nal Hutta, of which Scorpio aided in fighting the syndicate. Scorpio would participate in many other battles during the Pawa Crisis alongside Azalus, Nibobo, Frenzy, and the Great Hutt Champio, including the Battle of Nal Hutta, infiltration of War Syndicate headquarters, the Battle of Kor Fortiure, and Tatooine. Some years after the Pawa Crisis ended, Budhila died, which led to Scorpio, Azalus, and Frenzy being passed down to Chorubba Desilijic Fortiure, the new Kajidii of the Fortiure clan. Defending Budhila's Palace Around 3,632 BBY, a large group of war droids attacked Budhila's Palace on Nal Hutta. During the confrontation between the war droids and the Hutt forces, Scorpio engaged in a duel against Dyst, who threw several of the smaller droids at him. Eventually, the new recruit helped Scorpio and shot at Dyst, eventually injuring him. After the battle ended, Scorpio and the others of the Hutt forces gathered together to listen to the Tale of the Traitor, which depicted the events of Pawa the Traitor's rebellion against the Fortiure clan and other Hutts. Aiding Champio and the Great Hutt Champio Escape Battle of Tatooine During the Battle of Tatooine, Scorpio was first seen fighting against a group of Lotaran slave soldiers, easily killing them. Shortly after this, a War Syndicate droid fired several missiles/torpedoes at Scorpio, prompting him to go underground. Scorpio then appeared back out from underground behind the droid and used his tail spike to incapacitate the droid, taking him back underground, where he presumably destroyed it. .]] Later, while Pawa was attempting to retrieve the Key of Devastation from the Great Hutt Champio and was about to kill Champio, Scorpio lunged towards him, digging into his hips, severing parts of it. As Pawa started to pull Scorpio off of him, they both started to insult each other. Then, Scorpio lunged at him a second time, striking his other hip, prompting Pawa to grab him again. Scorpio then screamed out as Pawa threw him a great distance, injuring him when he hit a huge pillar. Shortly after Azalus, Nibobo, and the Great Hutt Champio defeated Pawa, Scorpio aided in the disembodiment of the ancient droid, by shooting at him and tearing him apart. Shadow War Clone Wars Great Kajidic Wars Yam'rii Invasion First battle of Bilbousa Rakata-Sith War Great Hutt War Circa 815 ABY, the Great Hutt War began between the Hutt Cartel and the rogue resurgent Hutt Empire.Hutts: Great Hutt War After the Battle of Nal Hutta, Inqua, and Nar Shaddaa, Kolluga ordered all the members of the Fortiure clan to come to his palace for safety. So, Scorpio and Frenzy were brought into the throne room to protect the entire clan. Later on, Scorpio and Frenzy apprehended Kzajin the Archon and his militia at the gates of Kolluga's Palace. Scorpio and Frenzy then engaged in a skirmish with the group, but was forced to fall back into the palace. Making their way to the chambers of the Hutt Council, Scorpio and Frenzy hid along with the bounty hunters hired by the Hutts. Scorpio, Frenzy, and a group of bounty hunters came out of hiding inside the Hutt Grand Council chambers and prepared to attack Kzajin and his troops. Then, a skirmish broke out between the council's forces and Kzajin's. Scorpio and Frenzy then escorted the council and the Fortiure clan to their ships, then, a ceiling piece fell down onto Kolluga's tail. Frenzy and Scorpio then helped Kolluga get the ceiling piece off of his tail. Kolluga then remembered that his wife and great-grandson were coming home from vacation and he had to get them back on the ship before they could get killed by Kzajin. Scorpio, Frenzy, and Kolluga hurried and fought their way to the throne room, where they reached his wife and great-grandson. Kolluga then told Scoprio and Frenzy to go and take his wife and great-grandson to the ship. Kolluga later appeared with news of Kzajin's death. Personality and traits Built to be an elite droid based off the looks and techniques of the long-extinct Scorpiox that would protect an entire Hutt clan, Scorpio was a massive war droid that could block blaster bolts from as small as a blaster pistol to as large as a rocket. Unlike other war droids, Scorpio had a(n) intellect that was like no other droid's intellect, with the ability to hack into systems and plant viruses at the same time, with his tail and claws, and could get any job done anyway he would want to. With dark grey plating, Scorpio was a large droid with a body that looked like a scorpion. With deflectors that can deflect blaster bolts from hitting his eyes, Scorpio had light grey eyes. Behind the scenes Scorpio is based on a Decepticon named Scorponok from the live-action movie, Transformers. "Scorpio" is the eighth sign of the zodiac, of which the sun enters about October 23. Appearances *''Hutts: The Extinction Effect, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Hutts: Vengeance of Pawa'' *''Hutts: Pawa Crisis'' *''Star Wars: Hutts: Rise of Morguss'' *''Hutts: Shadow of Varl'' * * *''Star Wars: Hutts video game'' *''Star Wars: Hutts: Rise of the Kajidics'' *''Hutts: Great Kajidic Wars'' *''Hutts: The Yam'rii Invasion'' *''Rakatans: War of Force-Sensitives'' *''Star Wars: Hutts: Return of the Hutt Empire'' *''Hutts: Great Hutt War'' *''Hutts: Giranata War'' *''Hutts: The Extinction Effect, Part 2'' Sources *''Star Wars: Hutts Encyclopedia'' * * * * * * Notes and references }} Category:Articles by KyranEllis Category:Droids of the Fortiure clan Category:Isotope-6 droids Category:Battle droids Category:Varl residents Category:Nal Hutta residents